Talk:Lexico
This is why I created Nothing: Nothing was created by me because we're gonna run out of islands soon, right? This opens up a whole new world for people to create! If you want to add your own town, you can. BUT there can only be one delegate for Nothing if it appears on the South Pole Council, and I don't want to be it as I've already got Weddell. Best of Luck, guys, Kwiksilver 07:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Delegate? Can I create my own city or country? And be the delegate? This sounds really like a good idea. REALLY good idea. Austin8310 Okay Dokey, but you'd have to know whether Nothing is allowed to be on the council first. Feel free to make a new country. I'll update the map.-Kwiksilver 21:32, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Whoa Amazingly awesome idea. This just expanded the universe by, say, I dunno, x'' number of square feet? That was a good idea, Kwiksilver; we ''are gonna run out of islands soon. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Explorer. *giant cheesy smile* I will update the map when new towns are made. The delegate for Nothing is Austin. He asked first. Well, that's if he gets on the council.-Kwiksilver 21:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Great idea this is. I was getting sick of Islands. I will make the town of "Anything" right away. Austin8310 Need help creating states, towns, etc. I need help creating states and towns. here are the details: I need somebody to create The Portal State. It has Anything and Something in it. I uploaded an image of the portal state: Image:Portal State.jpg You can add this to the article. Don't add Anything, as Austin is doing that page. Capital is another state that is needed. It has River City in it. You can make river city. One last thing: Every town must have a teleporter. River city must have a blue one, okay? Refer to my 'Something' article to see what it looks like. Feel free to make your own states and towns and I will add them to the map. There's HEAPS of space. The space is infinite. Good luck everybody, Kwiksilver 23:58, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Questions bout trnasport How do Penguins get in and out of Nothing? --Zapwire 17:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) There is a portal in Something which leads to the real world. You can open a portal to Nothing any time using the internet and a special VIP pass. You get around Nothing by using a teleport system. Did that answer your question?-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 22:14, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Is it added to the article? --Zapwire 22:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) It is now-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 22:34, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Most interesting... I may be interested in purchasing land here... --Triskelle The Nothing is growing bigger. I have added some states, and I may buy some lad for myself, too. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 15:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Virtual Version of the real world? If Nothing is a virtualy copy of the real world, that mean nothing is, in a logical point of veiw, a sphere the same size of earth. There's already a very small area of land added to nothing, we've got a whole world to create and customize! Unless the connection disconnects and we lose all unsaved data. --Tidalwave11 15:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC) It's actually an infinite amount of computer-based land, and it doesn't copy the fanon world. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 15:19, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I see, but we can still customize and create, maybe Nothing is like the universe, consantly expanding? --Tidalwave11 15:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Flag Gif I've been asking tons of people to help me get an edited flag gif! NO ONE HAS ANSWERED. I need that gif!--Ms. Maddieworld at your service! 01:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Interesting little world I like what is going on here. I may buy some land here too... ¿¡EDFan12345¡¿»☢«₮₳₤₭ ₮ö €₯₣₳₦12345¡